Whisky Lips
by Gigibeanie
Summary: Post 4x06. Caroline strongly dislikes Damon; Damon wants to find out why. Contains a little cocky!Damon and a cheeky kiss between the pair. One shot.


Title: Whisky Lips  
Summary: Post 4x06. Caroline strongly dislikes Damon; Damon wants to find out why. Contains a little cocky!Damon and a cheeky kiss between the pair.  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries  
Pairing: Caroline/Damon  
AN: Wrote just for fun, interesting idea. Slight AU.

* * *

Whisky Lips 1/1

"Damon is just like... ew." Caroline protested. Stefan half smiled. He was sitting in the living room to the boarding house with Caroline in the arm chair across from him. It was nice spending some quality time with her; he had missed her company, her brightness, her ability to make him laugh. After this evening with Elena, he just needed to lighten up. He only felt comfortable around Caroline to do this. Sipping the rim of his glass, he exhaled unnecessarily as the sharp liquor hit the back of his throat.

"But Elena doesn't see it like that."

Caroline scoffed. "It's ridiculous, he's disgusting. I don't even understand why she wants to go there. I get that your vampire senses are heightened when you're a newbie, but it doesn't turn you crazy!" She sighed, taking a swig from her glass. "Fill 'er up." Caroline quipped, pushing her glass across the marble table. Stefan laughed. Caroline perked her head up, her eyes twinkling. "I like seeing you smile, Salvatore." She said, giving a little giggle as Stefan uncapped the bottle of brandy and refilled her glass.

A couple of hours and a lot more bourbon later, Caroline left the Salvatore Boarding house on shaky legs. Even with her vampire ability, getting drunk was still just as easy for her. She swayed slightly in her steps, her eyes flickering around the town. Lights danced in front of her eyes, and she was smiling to herself, slightly humming. Enjoying the relaxed state her mind was in, considering the mess around her at the moment.

Her steps became light, and she felt the need to skip. Skip and hum all the way home. She started clicking her fingers together in a rhythm of a song and gently hummed along as the night air whistled soundlessly around her.

'Babababum' she sang, shaking her head a little, and moving her hips. She opened her eyes momentarily, just to get her bearings as everything was a little shaky. She stopped for a second, her head clearing for a moment.

"Your dance moves are shocking, Barbie." A crude voice sounded behind her. Caroline – already knowing the voice, that and the fact she could sense Damon behind her, rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Damon?" She sneered, turning around, placing her hands on her hips. She proceeded to stand still, but her legs wobbled a little.

Damon raised his eyebrow in that cocky way and Caroline rolled her eyes again. "My My Blondie, you're so full of hate tonight."

Caroline let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'm full of hate every night for you Damon." She said, opening her eyes a little more.

Focusing on him, she watched as his body closed the distance between them. There had only been at least 10 steps between them, but now she could feel his breath on her face.

She swallowed, but remained still.

"Why though?" He whispered gently, his fingers gently brushing Caroline's bare arm. She shrugged him off, but wobbled a little.

Regaining her balance she shuffled backwards.

"Because you are a pig, Damon." She said softly. "A disgusting vampire pig."

Damon laughed, and grabbed hold of both arms, holding her in place. "Stop swaying all over the place, you're making me dizzy, you drunk." He laughed.

He was brushing off her comments, quite possibly because he knew she didn't hate him deep down. Not really. There was still a little something there.

"You don't hate me, Caroline. You just ..." He paused for a moment, before grinning widely. "Dislike me."

Caroline shook her head, trying to shake out of his grasp. "No. I hate you." She said as matter of factly as she could.

Damon shrugged. "If you say so." He whispered, his left hand started trailing down Caroline's arm, and he felt her shiver beneath his touch.

"Oh, are you cold?" He asked. His fingers brushing down her arm lightly. He could feel the goose bumps on her skin. "I don't think that's from the cold, do you?" He asked, leaning in gently.

He brought his hand up to tuck her blonde hair behind her ear, before his lips touched the top of it gently.

"It's clear to me, Caroline...that you don't hate me."

Caroline let out a shaky breath. "Stop it." She said, fumbling for her words.

Her mind was a haze, she felt as though she should push him away. She definitely should push him away. But she couldn't.

"Why?" Damon asked, his voice echoing through her ear, her body trembled against him.

The half smile curved his mouth as his lips pressed gently against the lobe of her ear.

"Tell me again, why you hate me Caroline." He said. It wasn't a question.

"-I-I.." Caroline stuttered, the alcohol was making it hard for her to speak, and if she were alive, she would probably be struggling to breathe.

Damon's lips pressed against her cheek, Caroline's eyes fluttered shut. Damon worked down to the side of her mouth, and gently at the corner pressed a light kiss there. His thumb was brushing her cheek, and Caroline wanted to move away, but for some reason she was paralysed to the spot.

All of a sudden, forcefully so, Damon's lips crashed against her own.

Caroline's eyes flew open and her vampiric senses kicked into action. Her hands flexed and with her right hand, palmed Damon in the chest. He went stumbling backwards.

"Next time you do that, you'll land on your ass and it'll just so happen, there will be a stake waiting, right side up." She growled. Her cheeks flared, but as she was no longer alive, stayed porcelain and pale.

Damon laughed, shaking himself off. He lunged at her, vampire speed, full force. He threw her backwards, her back hitting the trunk of a tree.

"Don't pretend you don't like it rough, Blondie." He laughed. Pinning her against the trunk, she wriggled against his hold.

"What is your deal?!" She cried, letting her body go limp for a second. She panted slightly.

Damon shrugged, letting her go. "I want you to rephrase your comment."

Caroline scoffed. "What comment?"

Damon cocked his head to the side, he pouted. "Am I really just...ew?" He asked, before the wide grin was back on his face.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh really, Damon? It's about that? You're an idiot." She pushed herself from the trunk and brushed the back of her thighs down. "I'm going home, to bed. To Sleep. And shower." She gagged and shook herself. "Disgusting."

Damon laughed, watching her as she stumbled away from him. "Wounded baby." He hollered behind her.

Caroline, a smirk on her face continued walking.

"You taste like Whisky by the way." Damon shouted.

Caroline looked briefly over her shoulder, "And you taste like pig." She shot back.

* * *

Reaching home, Caroline took off her clothes and got into her pjs. She drew back the duvet, but noticed a piece of paper neatly folded just underneath the duvet.

Sighing, she picked it up and read

'_you don't hate me, Blondie. Never could. I like how easy it is to play with your mind though. You're good fun. Keep working on my brother. He needs a good laugh in his life. Damon.'_

Caroline rolled her eyes, but smiled sheepishly.

Damon Salvatore... The one Salvatore that could get under anyone's skin.

* * *

AN: just a random little drabble. I secretly love these two.


End file.
